


Flowing

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: She's floating away.





	Flowing

She relaxes, let’s the river take her away.

Her ship is not a large one, very simple, only what she may need. She doesn’t need much.

Every day she wakes and continues down her river; it wouldn’t do to hit something. Whether it’s debris, obstructions,or, Gods forbid, land.

She hasn’t touched that willingly in years.

She lays out on the deck next to her tiny room. It’s a nice day. The sun shines merrily, the water flows calmly. The only noise she hears is the sound of peace. Tranquility.

Until the afternoon.

The sun has just reached its peak, the heat almost unbearable, when she spots the first body. It doesn’t take long for more to start showing themselves.

They hang from trees, lay among the banks. There’s even corpses floating among the rocks and debris along the river. She shivers at the carnage, at the smell of the rotting bodies.

But it’s easy to ignore these days. This is the first time she’s come across such a thing. And it most likely won’t be the last.

She continues on, pushing bodies away from her boat and avoiding the debris.

She keeps flowing away.


End file.
